


秘密博弈

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Chopin, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Relationships: Frédéric Chopin/Franz Liszt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	秘密博弈

“早上好~我亲爱的朋友。这个星期过得怎么样？”

给李斯特开门时面对这样的例行问候，肖邦胡乱点了几下头，算是回答过了。他看见李斯特摘下墨镜塞进背包里。那是一只通常在球场、健身房等场所才会见到的帆布背包，泛着幼稚的荧光色彩。

肖邦知道跟自己相比，李斯特与「运动」一词更不沾边。他至少还会卡着人特别少的时间点把自己泡进游泳池里，或者跟朋友一起骑马。而李斯特是那种碰到大家集体郊游，每次都第一个叫着走不动了就地摊倒在草地上的家伙。

不过肖邦也没打算装傻，李斯特会带这种与他气质不符的装备只是因为他需要往里面塞很多“道具”，就像他穿着平时几乎不会穿出门的纯色T恤与牛仔裤，也同样是为了晚些时候方便更换与携带。否则以他的风格，在沙滩上度假都会穿得再精致十倍，至少不会从头到脚都没有任何一件饰品。

“您新买的衬衫吗？我喜欢领子的剪裁。”李斯特夸赞道。

“真奇怪，您为什么总是能注意到这种细节。”肖邦吞下了后半句「就和社交场合的女人们一样」，想必对方在跟女士们学穿搭之时也被传染了些类似的习惯。

“可以给我一杯水吗？”

“自己去厨房找。”

“哇！又好冷淡！”

李斯特微微皱眉以示抗议，见肖邦依旧不为所动，他便自己去弄一杯水，至少对方并不会限制他在他的住所里稍许活动一下。他总感觉肖邦今天有额外的怒气，不过当他拿着玻璃杯回到客厅时，他发现了到底怎么回事——肖邦趴在桌子上改着他的乐谱草稿，基本能肯定是被他按下的门铃刚巧打断了思路。

同为音乐家，李斯特十分理解这种恼怒。他来到对方身后看了起来，并忍不住评论：“我喜欢这个丰沛有力的引子，上行旋律里……”他还没说完就被肖邦的回头瞪视叫停。

“我想您今天不是来跟我讨论音乐的。人应当在恰当的时间点做约定的事。”他故意把谱子翻过来盖上，接着从座位上起身。

“以前我怎么没觉得您那么刻板呢？”李斯特耸了耸肩。他每周日来肖邦这里是为了一桩隐秘的游戏。后者会把他塞进一间狭小且四周没有窗户的储物间里，用他带来的工具给他一番他梦寐以求的“折磨”。且任凭他怎样颤抖、喘息、淌下泪水甚至挣扎哭喊，肖邦都无动于衷。反正不会有人注意到的，倘若他实在吵闹，肖邦不介意用其他方式来掩盖一下，例如“冬风”或“激流”。

李斯特看中的正是那份不为所动——在其他人那儿他甚至不需要设定安全词，对方总是看着他委屈的表情或湿润的眼眶便同情心泛滥，充满恋爱地抱起他亲吻。他当然也喜欢甜腻的亲吻，多少都不足够，只是他的内心深处总藏着各种各样的东西，驱使他去尝试一些旁人看来没必要尝试之物。

不过肖邦也不是全然对他没兴趣，否则他就根本不会放他进门，也不会在他脱掉衣物时悄悄看着他。那个波兰人性格里带着一种微妙的冷淡，是天生的还是有后来成因的，李斯特并不了解。总之肖邦九成半的注意力都给了自己和自己的音乐。他不喜欢周遭的大多数人，倒并非赤裸裸的鄙夷，更多出于根骨里的不认同。肖邦有成套逻辑自洽且几近排他的价值观念、美学观念。外加他对自我边界的要求远比其他人来得高，因而有时会显得格外孤僻、不讲情面。

“为什么换了一根粉色的？”肖邦拿出那捆麻绳。

“不可爱吗？”李斯特眨了眨眼睛，已然习惯了肖邦的挑剔。也习惯了他一边挑剔一边用一个漂亮的麦穗节束缚他的双手手腕。李斯特总是饶有兴致地玩味其中潜藏的厌恶，能引起肖邦厌恶的存在有点多，却又不是彻彻底底的厌恶。例如他曾经对麻绳惊呼「人类怎么可以有那样的爱好」，却又以卓越的模仿力只看了一遍就学会那些绳结的制作方式。相仿的缘由，他一方面厌恶李斯特的处事风格，他的“招摇与浮夸”让他焦虑，却又不是真正反感他的内在性格。

他们彼此都是复杂且具有迷惑性的类型，人们愚蠢地将演奏风格视为这两位钢琴家的性格写照，称其中一个为恶魔而另一个为天使，却不知他们在生活中的情况时常恰恰相反。例如李斯特才是更温顺好说话的那个，他固然会以自己的偏好与好奇心行事，却终究对一切包括自身不甚在乎，一副明天死掉了也无所谓的样子；肖邦在他不想被反驳的领域里极其顽固易怒，视角也更内省，最终的结果是寸步不让。

因而这一切的开端不过是当李斯特表达了自己的臆想后，肖邦表示那会毁了他，而李斯特坚称不至于。较量就此启动一发不可收拾，李斯特还愕然了一会对方为了证明观点竟然能做到这种地步。不过后来，他逐渐发现对面想要证明的东西有点多，他更多在跟自己较量。

“您今天还想活下来吗？”这是肖邦检查完李斯特背包剩余内容物后发出的质问。

“为什么这么问？难道您也有心疼我的时候？”李斯特偏头问道，下一秒就被肖邦按上肩膀，他顺从对方按压的力度跪在他面前，他知道肖邦不喜欢被他俯视，哪怕成年后的身高并不是彼此能够选择的。

“请不要误会，我只是担心倘若发生要呼叫急救中心的事故，会给我带来很大的麻烦。”肖邦用三根手指捏着那只颇为雄壮的玩具，将其顶端抵着李斯特脸颊上，“您确定自己没有问题？”

“有点勉强，但还可以。”李斯特回答道，“我粗略测试过的，不用担心。”

“啧，您究竟为何堕落至此。”肖邦至始至终没能理解这个问题。

“堕落？您怎么能把娱乐行为称之为……”他没能把话说下去，对方用那只他自己带来的口枷堵住了他的话语，新的道具中间用来填塞口腔的部分并不是传统的单调圆球，而是一朵雕形精致的玫瑰，那导致肖邦一阵细观察后又露出了不怎么满意的眼神。他知道李斯特的院子里种了不少玫瑰花，之前他过来时还会给他带上几支，要么是鲜红的要么是纯白的，仗着再为庸俗的颜色被他拿在手中都能让人感觉到美丽。

肖邦时常厌烦李斯特那份理所当然，但就算是他也无法否认对方的美貌，哪怕他从未成为为之倾倒的俘虏。他不允许自己的情绪过于我行我素，这是他自认为跟李斯特的区别。

按照惯例的话，肖邦会在安置好玩具与限制环后关门离去，做他自己的事情。放置对于李斯特是精神上的酷刑，他总是黑洞般汲取关注与陪伴，惯于在宴席上被一整桌的人盯着看，要么就是在肖邦看来有些不知分寸地粘着柏辽兹或者雨果，那两人总是看脸选择毫无底线地宠爱他。

然而今日肖邦出于部分顾虑与部分自己都说不清的心情，坐在一只低矮的柜子上留在原地，手上还握着绳结延伸的部分。李斯特用困惑又惊喜的眼神望着他，并发出疑问的鼻音。

“别这样看着我。”肖邦要求道。见对方并不全然服从，时不时还偷偷瞥向他，他索性从一只抽屉里翻出一根领带，蒙住李斯特的眼睛。被剥夺视觉的人只能把注意力分配到其他感官上，从而变得更敏感——他象征性地抗争了一会，接着呜咽起来并试图凑近空间里的另一个人。

肖邦并不想让对方靠过来，他拿木质衣架戳着李斯特的下巴迫使他跟自己保持距离，并威胁他再往他那儿蹭就把他绑在柜子的脚上。这显然起到了反效果，肖邦很清楚这种的游戏里什么样的元素能让对面更为乐在其中。

「到底为什么？」握着绳子的人还在琢磨根源处的困扰。他试图理解，就如同之前他终究顿悟到李斯特那“螃蟹下河般的指法”自有其优越之处。但他不想承认自己花了太多的时间来思考关于李斯特的疑点，正如他不想承认自己每次也都会出现某些「生理反应」。

而对于李斯特，动机其实简单得多——游戏很有趣，肖邦自我纠结的样子更有趣。他能听见对方愈发暴躁的呼吸声，肖邦似乎在后悔没有把他一个人扔在这里，又不想表现出自己退却的样子。归根结底李斯特从来不是为了追求愉悦而追求愉悦，他更热衷于观察人们沉浸于欲求时的种种表现。他知道肖邦算不上正人君子，一旦他决定为自己谋求所得，果决与狠辣的程度令人咋舌，与他打交道的音乐会主办方以及出版商最有深刻体会。

凭这段时间里的观察，李斯特相信肖邦竭力想要证明他拥有更强大的意志，不会像其他愚昧凡俗之人那样被他所引诱、所欺骗。他要表达自己与那些人是不在一个层面上的，他在精神上远高于他们也高于他李斯特。因而至始至终，肖邦都拒绝与他发生实质性的肉体关系。李斯特的目标倒也并不在于打破这条铁则，他不认为一切博弈都得分个输赢，势均力敌的平衡难道不令人欢快吗？在他看来，自从肖邦与他建立起「联系」，输赢或对错都不再重要。

“我再说一遍，不要靠过来！”仅仅被对方触碰到小腿，肖邦便烦闷地发出驱逐令。他听见身边的人在抽泣，他嘲笑起那些鳄鱼的眼泪更鄙弃为之心生不忍的人——他心知肚明李斯特并非在示弱而是在挑衅：他向他展露出混沌失控的一面，却又不是真正的失控。眼前所发生的不过都是对方心里安排好的剧本，仿佛无声的昭示：你能看到这些只是因为我允许你看到。这让肖邦想起上次他们躲在幕后盲演让宾客们猜哪一段是谁在演奏，结果大家都坚持认为李斯特演奏的部分是肖邦在弹，李斯特那份「我能比你更像你自己」的得意让肖邦极为不悦。

空气里逐渐混进复杂的气味，部分来自天然的液体部分来自人工的芳香烃。肖邦对情欲放纵必然招致的味道倒没有什么意见，类似于人们要烹饪一条鱼总得忍受鱼鳞的腥味。他不禁遐想李斯特是否还和其他人有类似的“固定邀约”，他们又会玩什么？肖邦简直怀疑他哪天会在报纸上读到「著名钢琴家F.L因受虐关系而送医急救」之类的新闻。他当然不希望那样的事情发生，哪怕他把内心所有对李斯特反感的部分集合在一起，也不至于让他期许那样的“惩罚”。

不管怎样，近距离暴露在那些画面、声音与气味前让肖邦很快受够了。他俯身长按玩具底座上的开关将其关闭，根本不打算顾忌对方有没有享受到完整的高潮，反正那种东西他晚些时候可以向任何人索取，例如那个往乐谱上甩墨水作曲的男人就很乐意提供。

他摘下充当眼罩的领带，内里的一侧已经被眼泪浸湿。李斯特失焦的蓝眼睛里又透着他不知该怎样去解读的意味。

“记得带回去洗干净之后还给我。”肖邦把自己的领带塞进对方背包侧面的口袋里。他看见李斯特缓慢地点头，他不会拒绝此类要求，每次由他负责清理所有的痕迹是从一开始就约定好的。

直到这一刻肖邦才想起来看一眼手表，时间没过去多久，肯定不如以往他单独把李斯特关在这里耗费的时间要长。然而李斯特看起特别虚弱，他不确定是客观现实还是他演技的一部分，抑或两者皆有。亲自体会过后，肖邦才更深刻地认识到对方的体能有多差劲，而他又多么喜欢勉强自己。同为演奏者，他自己公开演出时无论对技法还是情绪都会有所保留，因为游刃有余才能带来优雅，他也总是避免跟观众有额外的接触。而李斯特从不忌惮冒着中途晕倒的危险去追求极限，放任人们冲他尖叫、堵后台出口索要合影的同时也放任人们对他产生糟糕的幻想，一切都是他自找的。

肖邦解开李斯特手上的绳子就暂时回到自己的房间，让对面自行收拾好自己也收拾好场地。他听着李斯特借用他的浴室淋浴、吹干头发、收纳物品的动响。一般情况下，末了对方会过来隔着门与他说再见，然后兀自离开。

然而今日一切反常，听见钢琴的声音肖邦愤怒地冲回客厅，李斯特正在弹奏他方才写下但尚未完成的曲目。

“抱歉，抱歉！它太可爱了，令我一见倾心。”李斯特在对方发话前抢先辩解道。肖邦的领地意识很强，不允许任何人在他家中肆意妄为。

“不要随便改动我的和声效果。”这是他最不能忍的。

“好的，好的，我错了！下次任您处置。”李斯特在对方的凝视下从琴凳上站起来，调皮地冲他吐了吐舌头，“只要不是把照片放上社交网站就好，当然也不要发给……”

“我没有拍照！”肖邦打断他。

“这个关注点好奇怪啊~”李斯特笑了起来，“真的没有拍过吗？我好失望。”他卡在肖邦会再也不想理他的临界点收手，对他说，“那我走了，下周见。”

肖邦嗯了一声，把他送到门口，与其说是礼貌不如说是监视。

李斯特看着肖邦双手抱在胸前的样子，暗自思忖他们究竟能玩多久呢？达成共识恐怕是不可能的，一直以来他们在乎的都是截然不同的东西。

不过只要趣味尚存，就还有继续下去的理由。

至少当李斯特去亲吻肖邦脸颊以示道别时，他并没有拒绝。

-End


End file.
